pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor
Traitors, also known as Servants or Acolytes, are human enemies encountered in Beneath. They are first encountered in the Caves. Description Traitors are various humans with different types of face masks and hoods. They have dark colored pants and have dark armbands. They do not wear anything on their torso. Additionally, some of them appear to have the Rune symbols of the Elder Gods on their bodies, hinting that they may be part of a cult that worships the Elder Gods. They are hostile melee enemies that behave very similarly to brawlers in the scenarios. Encountered early in the game, they are of an only slight threat as they only try to attack at close quarters. Traitors do have more health than zombies, and run and attack faster than them so they need to be noticed. Occasionally they will be equipped with a shield, meaning they are slower but can take more hits until the shield breaks. Traitors can be knocked down, where you can then take their gear. Abilities and Powers As ordinary humans, they don't seem to differ much from the standard brawlers in the Scenarios, as they utilize the same attacks and techniques. Because of this, however, they are still capable of initiating rage mode when their health is low. Strategy *Traitors are not hard to deal with, just make sure you are not too close to them when they are attacking. Most weapons can hit them outside of their range. Alternatively, you can come near them and hit them in the head quickly and that will kill them. *While they usually aren't threatening on their own, players should still be wary of their rage mode whenever possible. *If the Traitors have a shield, you have 2 options: **'Break the shield': Simply attack the shield until it breaks and you can then access the Traitor. This is not always an optimal strategy as it can be risky to get too close to the Traitor or he can attack you. It can also use up a lot of your weapon's durability. **'Attack around the shield': Here you avoid the shield and attack the Traitor directly. You can have a sharp bladed weapon and cut the Traitor across his head over the shield. You can also strafe him and hit him. Lastly, you can charge him and go up to him, and swing your weapon right through his shield. This last way is not recommended as he can hit you. Trivia *Due to the Runic symbols on the Traitor's bodies, the Traitors are commonly called cultists. *The Traitors are possibly workers at the Beneath facility that did not like it and went into the caves. Or they may just be normal humans. A third possibility is that they are soldiers from the invasion of Beneath that turned to the side of the monsters to avoid being killed by the Pursuer. *It is unknown why other Beneath creatures do not attack the Traitors, but they attack players, even though both are humanoid. *Following the release of Beneath, a lone Traitor can be found carving Rune symbols into a wall with a hammer and chisel in Pirate Cove. *Traitors are one of the only enemies that do not drop energy, the other being the zombie. Gallery Traitor_Ingame.png|A Traitor in the game with a spear. Ally.PNG|Ally from U.H.D.F (Brought back by Necromancer to kill the player) PirateCoveTraitor.jpg|The lone Traitor hidden in Pirate Cove. Category:Enemies Category:Beneath